Fixtures for holding parts to be machined are widely employed for accurately positioning and holding the parts during machining operations. In modern machine shops, parts are frequently moved from one work station to another where successive machining operations are performed. Transporting the parts between work stations and accurately positioning them for each operation to be performed are best accomplished by securing each part to a fixture so that the part and its associated fixture are moved as an entity from work station to work station.
In some machining operations, the fixture and the part secured to it are rotated at high speed relative to a fixed cutting tool. To assure the safety of personnel operating the machine tools and to protect the part being machined, it must be held tightly to the fixture. If the parts are manually bolted to the fixtures, the possibility of human error, with grave consequences, is present. Further, bolting the parts to the fixtures is time-consuming and costly.
The present invention provides a system for securing a part to a fixture by use of a plurality of clamps operated by fluid pressure. It is highly efficient with fail-safe features that provide a high degree of reliability independent of human judgement.